


Wedding Plans

by ConfusedTabaxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beer, Bourbon - Freeform, Cas loves Meg, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, F/M, Fluuuuuuuf, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding, Love, Marriage, Meg Masters Lives, Meg loves Cas, Megstiel - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), More fluff than a fluffy thing, Pizza, Reformed Meg Masters, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, angel and demon marriage, castiel - Freeform, castiel/meg - Freeform, established megstiel, meg masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Charlie, Dean and Sam think Meg and Cas should be planning their wedding and arrange a night of pizza and alcohol to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic that started as a little back story in a major Meg/Cas anniversary/family fluff/angst fic I'm in the middle of writing. I decided the little bit of backstory regarding their wedding was too huge, so took the paragraph for a drabble but it ended up... well as this! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Several years after rescuing Meg from The Empty, Castiel had refused to leave her side again. Sam and Dean grudgingly accepted that she and Castiel were in love and she had proven her loyalty by sacrificing herself to save them all.  
  
Eventually, Castiel had finally asked Meg to marry him and she had surprisingly agreed, despite the protest that they didn’t need a piece of paper to tell people they were in love. Besides, they weren’t exactly human and didn’t have the documentation that would allow them to make it ‘official’.  
  
And this is how they arrived at this point, drunkenly sitting around the mess hall table with Charlie and the boys, eating pizza and drinking beer and bourbon, forcing Meg and Castiel to discuss their wedding plans.  
  
“Dude… don’t worry about the paperwork,” Charlie smiled, “I’ll just hack into the government computers and give you real identities, socials and stuff! You’ll be able to get married _properly.”  
  
_Castiel looked visibly uncomfortable, “I am not sure that is a good idea.”  
  
“Why not Cas? It means you’re both legally human… _sorta…_ ” Dean replied, giving him a smack on the back.  
  
“It’ll be easy Cas, I promise!” Charlie grinned, pulling her laptop out and starting to get to work. “I was thinking Castiel Novack and Meg Masters? Hmmm what about your parents… where you were born? Where did you go to school? Siblings…?”  
  
“Meg have you thought about the dress?” Sam asked, leaning over and trying to ask quietly but failing due to the volume of alcohol they had all imbibed.  
  
Dean laughed, “Sam you are such a girl….”  
  
“So what? Meg should look nice for Cas on their special day,”  
  
Meg took a large swig from the bottle of bourbon she was clutching, “Actually, I have,” Meg interrupted, “You know the dress that girl wears in the Guns n Roses video _November Rain_? I really love that dress… it’s hot.”  
  
“I… I don’t think that dress is really appropriate for a wedding, Meg,” Castiel replied.  
  
“Why not Cas?” Dean winked, “I think Meg would look smokin’ in that thing. I mean have you seen that chick in the music video? Phwoar…”  
  
Meg blinked, “Just how much have you had to drink Dean-o?” giving her best flirty smile.  
  
“Enough to know you would look damn hot in that dress.” He replied, giving her a wink, letting her know he was yanking Cas’ chain.  
  
“Dean, please. This is making me very uncomfortable. I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with my fiancé. Besides, I believe it is tradition for the groom not to see the dress before the wedding day.”  
  
Sam grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite, “I kinda agree with Cas on this one, Dean. Maybe something a little less… Eighties rock video?”  
  
Dean shook his head, “Still think it’s Meg’s decision.”  
  
“You’re just biased ‘cos you love that video.”  
  
Meg sighed, “Well, how about something like a gothic ballgown?”  
  
Charlie looked up from her laptop, “Weren’t you getting married in Vegas? Wouldn’t that be a little too… warm?”  
  
“Demon sweetie, we don’t feel the heat.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam interrupted, “…but you want to stay inconspicuous and wearing black in Las Vegas heat is definitely not inconspicuous”  
  
“Las Vegas?” Cas asked, “I thought we would find a quaint church somewhere?”  
  
Meg raised an eyebrow and glared at Cas, “Again. Demon. I’d probably burst into flames if I set foot in a church… let alone to marry an angel in one.”  
  
“She has a point, besides… you getting married by Elvis would be so cool…”  
  
“NO DEAN!” came the simultaneous reply from Cas and Meg.  
  
Dean held his hands up and shook his head, “Fine… just a suggestion.”  
  
Meg looked at Castiel and took his hand, “I dunno… I was thinking maybe the Chapel of Flowers? It seems kinda pretty and you can choose to have a non-religious ceremony.”  
  
“I like the sound of that, Meg.” Castiel replied softly, his eyes meeting hers and exchanging a loving glance and forgetting their friends for a brief moment.   
  
Sam took out a notebook and started to write, cracking open another beer, “Cool, so venue down! Just the dress, paperwork, cars, flowers, cake, guests and food to sort out.”  
  
Meg and Cas exchanged looks, “Uh Sam, that is very kind of you, but Meg and I were thinking that it should be a small affair. Just the people around the table. The people we care about.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“That’s really sweet Cas,” Charlie interrupted, “Since it’s a small affair does that mean I can wear one of my nerdy t-shirts? I mean I’m not really a girly-girl so don’t really wear dresses… unless it’s a renaissance style dress… those dresses are cool and so hot. Man, I love a lady who can pull off a style renaissance dress…”  
  
“I’ll drink to that,” Dean replied, mimicking breasts in the air with his hands.  
  
“Right?” Charlie clinked her beer to Deans, “Gotta love a hot girl in a dress with big…”  
  
“Uh, guys… we’re supposed to be helping Meg and Cas sort out their wedding!” Sam protested, almost shouting. He grabbed a glass, swapping the beer for bourbon and pouring a glass before handing it back to Meg.  
  
“Think we’re gonna need more of this before the night is over.” Meg took an even larger gulp of bourbon and handed it to Castiel, “I dunno Cas… what’s say we blow this joint, pick up a wedding dress from a Good Will, take the pimp-mobile and head to Vegas?”  
  
Castiel kissed Meg gently on the lips, glancing at the bickering going on around the table “As much as I like that idea right now, I would like my brothers and Charlie there to witness our union.”  
  
“Me too,” she mused. A few years back she would have wanted to kill everyone around this table, now she was actually enjoying the banter between the group.  
  
“Guys!” Charlie bounced, “Your documents are done! You are now legally able to get married. Don’t worry about the details – I’ll email them over to you.”  
  
Castiel moved to give Charlie a hug. “Thank you, Charlie,”  
  
“Oh… and I also arranged a little wedding present for you both,” she beamed, “Four nights, all-inclusive at the Four Seasons in their Honeymoon Suite. It has a jacuzzi, room service and unlimited champagne too.”  
  
Everyone at the table grew silent, lost for words.  
  
“What?” she shrugged, “They have an epic love story, they should have an epic honeymoon! Y’know angel meets demon, angel tries to kill demon, demon takes care of angel, angel and demon fall in love… it’s like a movie.”

* * *

  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
  
A few weeks later, they all piled into the Impala and hit the road to Vegas. Meg had settled for a dress that Charlie, Sam and Dean had said was suitable; a white tea dress with black tuel running through the skirt, and embroidered with black sequin roses. Castiel worse a black three-piece suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes.  
  
They married in the Chapel of Flowers, with Sam and Dean acting as witnesses and Charlie as maid of honour; insisting she wore a suit. After the ceremony, they headed for food at Denny’s, and partied the night away at Double Down Saloon, drinking the bar dry.  
  
They soon parted ways, Meg and Cas heading for their luxury suite (never leaving their entire time in Vegas) and Dean, Sam and Charlie back to the bunker. They all agreed that it had been an epic weekend and an epic wedding for an angel and demon.


End file.
